Emery
Emery is a character that appears in 4 seasons of the series. A beautiful, and flirtacious teenager, Emery was incredibly self-centered, only caring for her own gratification. However, like almost every other girl in school, she became immediately smitten with Seth Pederson, who was a werewolf-incubus hybrid at this point in the series. She pursued him, wanting to be his girlfriend, until she found out that he was with Erica. Angered at the fact that Seth already had a significant other, Emery physically assaulted Erica in the school's parking lot, accidentally pushing Erica's head against a rock, putting her into a comatose state. When Emery tried to explain to Seth why this happened, he was so enraged that he filed a three year restraining order against her, in which Emery would go to jail if she violated said order. After Erica was deemed too injured to recover, she was taken by Lillith, who promised to return Erica as something more powerful. Emery arrived at Seth's house and after tearfully explaining her obsession with him, the two come to a decision and have sex in a toolshed. After having sex, Seth leaves. However, a spirit appears and assaults Emery before pulling her into the ground, seemingly dead. History Emery is first seen in bed as an unnamed boy is aggressively kissing and caressing her body. She leans her head over the edge of her bed, clearly overwhelmed by her lover. However, she pushes him off her and tells him to leave. After some bickering, he does so, leaving his number on her desk. In Pilot, Emery met Seth when she was younger. She cares for him all night in her shed until soldiers show up and shoot him. Ten years later, The two meet again and they begin a relationship. She helps Seth flee a prank party she was a part of after a fight breaks out. Emery is in a classroom when Seth walks in. She immediately asks Brooke who he is, and she simply says it's her brother, much to Emery's discomfort. Emery then tells Seth that her friend, Julia, is dying. Emery then goes to Julia's hospital room and see's Julia laying in bed with a surgery mask on. Believing that she passed away, Emery cries hopelessly when Seth spots her. In Violent Delights,' '''Emery sticks up for the Atrians by making a speech, which Lukas records and uploads online for others to see. Emery and Grayson free Drake from abduction by a few angry humans who dislike the Atrians. Emery's life is threatened, along with her parents' lives, by a bunch of bikers who were assembling an army to avenge the death of their leader. Grayson is threatened at gunpoint as another biker holds Emery's arms behind her back. Luckily, Seth arrives, secretly wolfs out, and mauls the bikers, saving Grayson and Emery. Emery is at the carnival when the attack is planned but Seth catches up to her in time to save her. Emery flirts with Seth at his locker, but she turns her down, saying that she is very beautiful, but he's already in a relationship with Erica, much to her irritance. She suspects that Seth is the werewolf that saved her from the bikers, and will find out, even if it takes her years to do so. In '''Our Strive to Mend': Emery goes to interview the werewolves at the Sector along with other students and Grayson volunteers to be her partner. She interviews Sophia, who willingly tells them about Arrival Day. Later, after the interview videos are sabotaged, Emery listens to Roman making a speech about how Emery, although not mentioning her by name, saved his life on Arrival Day. She finds out that Grayson is part of the Red Hawks by overhearing Grayson's parents talking in their car. In No Friendly Drop: Emery receives flowers from Grayson but still doesn't feel like she can trust him. However, when Grayson sticks up for Sophia and agrees that she should be allowed to swim on Marshall High School's swimming team, she changes her mind about him and he asks her on a date. Emery tries to convince Seth that it's okay for Sophia to swim but when she is "poisoned" by an antagonistic student because of it, Emery and Seth have to help save her life. After the swim meet, which Sophia does end up swimming in, Grayson and Emery share their first kiss. Physical Appearance Emery is a very beautiful girl for her age, which she often uses to her advantage. She is quite slim and muscular, as she does a lot of running to keep in shape as well as other forms of training to make sure that she is happy with how she looks. She wears lingerie underwear, and has medium sized cleavage. In the Pilot episode, she had light brown, curly hair but in the next few episodes, her hair changed to a darker shade and was more wavy than curly. Emery usually wears jeans, dresses, boots and sneakers along with skirts, stockings and long socks most of the time. She doesn't try hard to look good, she pulls something off and makes sure that she looks suitable for whatever occaison she is going for. Her hair is usually left out in their normal waves but other times it is pulled back into unique braids down the side of her face. In Episode 11, she sported glittery face tattoos for a school dance. Personality Emery is a sweet friendly human who is in a deep bond with Roman. She seems very helpful due to the fact at the age of six, she helped Roman hide in her shed and comforted him with food and shelter. She is usually very caring and forgiving even to those who wronged her. However, she is often selfish, putting her own desires above other people's priorities, not caring if they get hurt. Interests * Emery likes school. * She likes hanging out with her friends. * Dancing. * Spending time with Seth. * Napping. * Hooking up with boys. Gallery